


Satinalia Homecoming

by Earlgreyer



Series: The Twelve Days of Fever [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathing, Drinking, Implied Nudity, M/M, Minor Swearing, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: It's the wee hours of Satinalia morning, and the Inquisitor and his team are still out in the field.  Felix goes in search of a friend to keep him company while they wait for everyone else to return to Skyhold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part Five of The Twelve Days of Fever. This is a bit less fluffy than my other stories so far, but it still has a whole bunch, and a happy ending (of course).

Felix stared at the dark polished wood of the door and raised his fist to knock, nerves wound tight as a drum. He normally went to Cullen on nights like this, when he couldn’t sleep and needed to talk, but this time Cullen was part of the Inquisitor’s party that had headed to the Arbor Wilds. He moved his hand forward, but stopped with his knuckles midway to the door. _This is foolish. It’s late, and she’s probably asleep._ He lowered his hand and turned to go just as the door burst open. A startled Josephine gasped and took a step back. “Felix!” She placed a hand to her heart and laughed nervously. “I wasn’t expecting anyone else to be up this late.” She blushed and looked behind him towards the stairs to the main hall. “I was just, um, I think I left a book.” She waved in the general direction of the main hall. “And I was going to retrieve it?”

“I’m sorry. I’m interrupting you.” He rubbed his eyes and gave her a wan smile. He’d never felt so tired. “I was up pacing, wondering if he was alright.” He quickly realized what he’d said. “If _Dorian_ was alright.” 

He blushed as Jephine grinned knowingly, and softly laughed. “Would you like to come in, Felix? I was doing the same, wondering after Leliana. We could keep each other company while we wait for news.” She stepped back and opened the door to allow him in. 

He nodded, grateful for her understanding, and moved past her into her room. “We don’t even know they’ll arrive tonight.” _Or at all_. “But it’s Satinalia, and I couldn’t help but hope…” He’d desperately been trying to _not_ think about what might have happened to keep them so long. They’d received word that the battle was over, and both sides had suffered heavy casualties, but little else. _Surely if everyone was alright they would have said so._ Josephine motioned for him to take a seat. He watched her as she went to her wardrobe and pulled out a bottle of something, and grabbed two glasses from the corner of her dresser. Felix began to unbundle himself from his layers of coats and scarves and couldn’t help but ask, “Have you heard anything more?” 

Josephine shook her head. “No. There hasn’t been any news out of the Arbor Wilds for the last twelve hours.” She bit her lip and poured two generous glasses of an amber liquid and handed him one. He sniffed the contents and smiled. _Antivan Brandy. She can obtain anything even in the middle of a war_. “I am worried, Felix. It is concerning that the correspondence has had so little information about the battle, and nothing at all regarding the Inquisitor or his inner circle.”

Felix raised his glass to hers, lightly tapping the sides together. “To good news very soon.” They both took a sip and then Josephine took off her own coat and sat down in the chair opposite him. He tried to say that everything would be fine, but couldn’t make the words pass his lips. “I’m worried too.” The back and forth between worrying and trying to be brave exactly reflected his mood.

Josephine reached out and covered his hand with hers. “They will be fine, I am sure. He has many allies to protect him.” 

Felix nodded and took another sip. “But what if it wasn’t enough? He’s always in the middle of the worst of it. And he’s not very cautious, running headlong into the fray to protect someone, or throwing himself into into scary dark places first because he doesn’t want to endanger his friends.” Felix scowled at the fire. He’d heard the stories in the Herald’s Rest. And although he was sure they were exaggerated, his reckless bravery was usually the central theme.

Josephine leaned back in her chair and looked at him closely . “We are not talking about Dorian, are we?” He glanced up and was pinned by her gaze. “We are talking about the Inquisitor.”

Felix desperately tried to read her face, but it was inscrutable. He scrambled to recover. “Josephine...”

“Josie.”

Felix stopped short. “Beg pardon?” 

“Please, call me Josie. All of my friends do.” She smiled at him and he relaxed slightly.

“Alright. Josie, I’m not sure what gave you the impression that the Inquisitor and I…”

“Felix.” She smiled patiently. “The signs are there for anyone who knows how to look.” He blanched and gripped his glass more tightly. “I’ll admit it would have taken longer for me to see on my own, if Leliana hadn’t mentioned it to me.” She sipped her brandy and gave him a sympathetic look. “He _does_ like to throw himself at a problem.”

Felix gave up on pretense. “All too often it’s literally.” _Of course the Inquisitor’s spymaster knew everything about everything going on, in and out of Skyhold_. “I worry every time he leaves the fort. And I’m not sure if it makes me feel better or worse when he takes Dorian with him. I know he’ll be safer with Dorian at his back, but if I lost either of them, I don’t know what I’d do.”

Josie poured more brandy and reached for his hand. “You love him.” 

It was a statement, not a question, and he knew it was about the Inquisitor not Dorian. Felix looked sharply at her and blushed. _I should hold my tongue._ But the brandy and the lack of sleep were catching up to him, and Josie was easy to talk to. “Yes. More than I could ever put into words. But I’m from Tevinter, and I know how most everyone in the South feels about magic. And of course, let’s not forget that Corypheus is also from Tevinter. At least originally.” He rubbed at his eyes again. “Cassandra thought it best to keep things quiet. She felt if people knew we were romantically involved, they might believe the Inquisitor’s decisions were unduly influenced by Tevinter, and throw doubt on everything we are trying to accomplish.” He took a larger drink of the brandy and grimaced at the burn. 

“I’m sorry Felix. That must be very difficult for you both.” She sounded genuinely sympathetic and Felix was in sore need of some sympathy.

“It’s like I’m back in Tevinter. I have to hide my relationship and how deeply I feel for him. There are so many times where I must be wary of how I react. When we are together in public I have to pretend we are no more than friends. He receives bad news and I am forced to wait to comfort him until we’re in private. Just getting to his rooms without alerting anyone is almost impossible. And then, I have to figure out how to get back out undetected. I can’t spend a full night with the man I love because someone might see me leaving in the morning.” He was feeling a bit tipsy and knew he should go back to his room and try to sleep. He shoved himself to his feet and gave her a wan smile. “I apologize. I shouldn’t be burdening you with this. I thank you for your company, but I’m becoming melancholy and should find my bed and stop bothering you. I believe I am cutting into your reading time.”

“I was going to the main hall to look outside for them.” Josephine rose quickly and took Felix’s hand. “I knew it was futile, but I had to do something.” She blushed and shrugged. “You’re not the only one feeling a little lonely and wistful this evening, Felix. Or morning as it were.” She smiled and squeezed his hand. “Shall we go and look together? Perhaps it will make us feel better.”

“Or worse.” But he took her hand and nodded. “I would like that. I’ll be doing it anyway, on my way back to my rooms, so I might as well have some company.” They bundled up and went out into the cold, heading for the main hall, carefully picking their way down the stone steps into the courtyard. “It must be equally as difficult for you, Josie, with Leliana out in the field for this battle. Although I’m not sure I envy Dorian having Cullen with him this time. That would be equally trying on the nerves.”

Josephine nodded in agreement. “It is difficult no matter if one or both go into battle.” 

They reached the bottom step and turned to head for Josephine’s office when he caught a brief movement from the corner of his eye. They both turned towards the Chantry at the same time, just as the Inquisitor and his inner circle walked out of the door as if services had just let out. Felix couldn’t believe his eyes, and held his breath, desperately wanting it to be real, wanting it to be them. _Him_. And then there was shouting from the lookout and the horn signaling the return of the Inquisitor, and Felix thought he might faint with relief. 

Josephine turned to him and flung herself at him, squeezing him and kissing his cheeks. “They are home! They are here!” _Carver_. Felix’s eyes went immediately to him and he fought to school his face to a neutral look as he moved forward, willing his feet to keep a steady pace. _He looks terrible_. There was a large purpling bruise on the side of his face that Felix could see even in the dark, and he looked bone weary. Carver gave a few quick orders before slowly turning towards the steps into the keep. He made it a few feet before he noticed Josephine and Felix. 

It was a great shock when Felix found himself swept into Carver’s arms and crushed against his chest. “Fee.” His voice was exhausted and full of relief. “Fee, you’re here.” Felix could feel Carver trembling, but he wasn’t sure if it was fatigue, or cold, or something else. “I thought you’d be asleep and I’d have to wait until the morning to see you.”

There were a million things Felix wanted to say and ask. _How are you here? Where did you come from? Are you alright? I love you!_ But he could say none of that at the moment. His face was burried into the furs of Carver’s cloak and his voice came out muffled. “Carver, there are people looking.”

Carver pressed him closer. “I don’t care. Let them look. He held him so tightly that Felix was having a bit of trouble breathing. “We all almost died, Corypheus is still on the loose, and I will not spend another day hiding my feelings for you, especially when we have no idea if any of us will live to see tomorrow. You are my ray of sunshine in an otherwise shit existance. I love you Fee, and I won’t deny it anymore. I won't deny _us_.” And then Carver was kissing him with a passion so intense Felix’s knees gave out, and he had to lean against Carver’s broad chest to support himself. 

A cheer went up from just behind them, and he couldn’t help but smile and hide his face in Carver’s neck. He would swear later that he’d heard a few mumbles of _It’s about time_. “I love you too, Carver. I’m glad you’re here. I was so worried.”

“I was very worried as well. And I have so much to tell you, but all of that can wait. Right now I want a very hot bath, and lots of sleep, with you tucked in next to me. Tomorrow we’ll see about moving all your things into my room.” 

Felix was a bit overwhelmed with the how of Carver’s sudden return, and the very public kissing, so he wasn’t sure he’d heard properly. “What about Cassandra…” 

Carver cut him off, and cupped his cheek with his palm. “I truly don’t care about that anymore. I care about _you_. And I won’t spend another moment pretending that I’m not madly in love with you.”

Felix grinned like a fool, but still couldn’t accept what Carver was telling him. “What about the political ramifications?” He was half convinced that Carver was having an emotional reaction to recent events, and would regret all of this after he’d had some sleep.

Carver smiled at him and turned to the small crowd of advisors. “Excuse me. If I could have your attention one last time this morning. I know we’re all tired and longing for our beds, but if you’d indulge me please.” He waited for them all to turn to face him. “I am passionately, desperately in love with Felix Alexius. Yes, he’s from Tevinter. No, I don’t care. And anyone who has a problem with that can get fucked.” There was a smattering of chuckles and Carver held up his hand for silence. “Felix and I will be retiring to our room now. That is all.” Felix blinked several times and then burst out laughing, the shock of the moment getting the better of him. Carver pulled him close again and kissed him until his laughter subsided. “Felix, could we please go inside? I’m freezing!”

They stumbled up the stairs into the keep, Carver’s arm still tightly around his waist, with the rest of the group just behind. They all cut through Josie’s office into the main hall, and parted ways there. Carver propelled Felix towards the door to his room, and by the time they stumbled through the second door and up the few flights of stairs, they were both starting to feel the lateness of the hour and the cold. They crested the top of the stairs and Carver sighed audibly at the sight of the large copper tub steaming with hot water. “Bless the staff. They take such good care of me.” He kissed Felix’s cheek and stripped, dropping his clothing where he stood, strode the few feet to the tub and stepped into the bath. He sank down so the water came up to his chin and moaned happily. “Maker, this perfect! I swear, Felix, I haven’t been warm since we left.” He looked over the side of the tub at him and smiled. “Come here, sweetheart. Sit and talk with me while I bathe?” 

Felix had been standing at the top of the stairs, sure that this was all a dream and he’d wake up soon. He shook himself and removed his winter outerwear, hanging everything over the railing to dry. He removed his boots and rolled up his sleeves as he moved towards the tub. “That was quite a little speech in the courtyard. Although it didn’t seem like anyone was surprised. Do you think we were that obvious? I thought we were doing a fairly good job of keeping things quiet.” He knelt by the tub and slid his hands into the water, gently stroking Carver’s broad chest, and massaging his shoulders, smiling as he felt him relax under his touch.

“I told them.” 

Felix knew there had to be a reason Carver would do that, and risk everything the Inquisition had built. When it was apparent that he wasn’t going to elaborate Felix prompted. “Why?”

“Fee, we found what Corypheus was looking for in the Arbor Wilds. It was an ancient nexus of energies. Elven, of course. The Well of Sorrows. And either Morrigan or I needed to drink from it before Corypheus or one of his followers did.” Carver scrubbed at his face and sighed. “I felt a strong compulsion to drink, but I knew I wasn’t willing to make the sacrifice required.” He looked over his shoulder at Felix. “I have made enough sacrifices for this cause. It was time to let someone else help carry the burden. So I let Morrigan do it. I had someone waiting for me who deserved my full attention, and if _I_ drank, he’d never have it. Plus Morrigan was better suited to it. And that’s exactly what I told everyone.” He leaned his head back against the rim and looked up at Felix. “I’m tired, Fee, so bloody tired of it all. But you give me the strength to go on and finish what we’ve started. And you deserve better than a few randomly stolen moments when I can find the time, and we can figure out how to make it happen.” 

Felix leaned down and kissed his brow. “I’ll admit it wasn’t ideal, but I love you, so I was willing to take what I could get of you.”

“Well, you deserve more of me!” Carver furrowed his brow. “Wait, that sounded egotistical.” 

Felix was already chuckling and shoved his shoulder playfully. “I know what you meant. Now dunk under the water and I’ll wash your hair for you.” Felix helped him bathe, taking pleasure in having him close and being able to touch him again. He saw Carver stifle several yawns and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “Alright, up and let’s get you dry and into bed.” 

“Fee, who knew you were such a mother hen?” Carver grinned sleepily and almost stumbled out of the tub. Felix steadied him and helped him towel off. 

“Only with you. And possibly Dorian, but he won’t let me too often. He has Cullen for that now. You need some sleep.” Felix moved him towards the bed and tucked him in. Carver closed his eyes immediately and Felix moved to retrieve his coat to go back to his rooms.

Carver sat up quickly and grabbed Felix’s hand. “Stay! Please, stay. I meant what I said. I want you here with me, Fee.” He held out his arms and Felix had no choice but to comply. 

He quickly dropped his clothes to the floor, and climbed into bed next to Carver. “Alright, I’ll stay, but you need to sleep. We both do. But later I want a full explanation of how you all appeared in the chantry and where everyone else is.” He snuggled against Carver, who held him very tightly. “Happy Satinalia, darling.”

“Mmmm. Best one yet. Happy Satinalia, sweetheart.” They drifted to sleep just as the sky began to turn pink with the morning sun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are enjoying our stories! If you are please let us know with comments and kudos! (Yes, I will shamelessly beg for validation). Or you can reach out to me on tumblr where I'm earlgreyer1, or twitter where I'm @iamearlgreyer. Come say hi!


End file.
